Who is the Third Wheel?
by Meanae
Summary: All of team 7's perspectives as they each deal with being a third wheel.


Who is the Third Wheel?

Naruto knows that he is the third wheel. He'd say fourth wheel but Kakashi does treat them all pretty much equally, usually. It doesn't bother Naruto to be the third wheel, most of the time. Naruto is used to being ignored. Naruto figures the fact that they have to at least pay attention to him to make him feel worse about himself is a huge jump from just being ignored, in Naruto's opinion. Naruto figures that if he keeps this kind of progress up that he'll eventually have them as friends. Naruto realizes there is a big difference between being someone's friend and having someone's friendship returned. Naruto doesn't think that there ever will be a time that he doesn't feel like a third wheel. At the moment Naruto is grateful that he isn't as alone as he could have been. But Naruto does believe that eventually he won't be a third wheel to someone. That he will be precious to someone. It is that goal that drives Naruto to keep on forging and protecting his precious people and to become someone worth being precious to. Until the time comes that he is precious to someone, Naruto does not mind being the third wheel.

Sakura can't figure out how she became the third wheel. Theoretically it should be Naruto that is the third wheel, yet he gets along with Sasuke better than she ever has. Theoretically the fact that Sakura and Sasuke were academically at the top of their class and are on the same team would mean that they should be going out, or at least friends. Yet neither is true. Sakura is finding out that theories don't always work out because often there are too many other variables interfering. Sakura is also finding that what she has learned can only carry her so far before she is left with nothing to hold on to. Sakura doesn't know what theory fits her situation or what book she could read that might give better knowledge of her situation, but she is left wondering if she even wants to find such a theory or book. Sakura's well formed dreams are slipping through her fingers and she can't figure out where she went wrong. Between wanting to best Ino and not knowing what else she could possible want out of life, she doesn't dare to do anything else. Sakura desperately does not want to be a third wheel. She wants to belong. Yet, Sakura is certain that until she can figure what it is she is doing wrong or how to do better that she is doomed to be a third wheel.

Sasuke is not the third wheel. Sasuke feels that he is on a different level than everyone else around him. Sasuke believes that since he isn't as naïve, as idiotic, as immature, or as idealistic as his teammates that they could never understand him. Sasuke isn't the third wheel because in order to be a third wheel, you have to want to belong to something such as a team and find out you don't fit in order to be a third wheel. Sasuke doesn't want to belong to such mediocrity, so he tells himself. Sasuke believes that he has too much to do, too much to become, too much everything that he doesn't have time to feel lonely. Sasuke won't let himself think much else. Sasuke has too much to achieve, too much strength he must gain, too little time, and too many places he must go to have time to dwell on insignificant things such as friends. Sasuke figures that if he has time to feel lonely or left out than he isn't spending his time usefully. Friends don't have any room in his future because they would never understand him and will get in the way of his revenge. Sasuke believes that he shouldn't be feeling like he lacks anything, so frustrated, or left out. Sasuke believes that most people are beneath him and can never meet up to his standard of doing things. Does Sasuke always believe what he tells himself?

linelinelineline

I'm placing this drabble just before Sasuke defects, time wise. Shuichi-hime this drabble is inspired thanks to you and our chats. I wouldn't have thought to keep up the whole third wheel gig without you. I hope you've enjoyed reading this drabble.

Naruto and character are a property of Musashi Kishimoto and I have not made any profit, except enjoyment, from the making of this work of fiction.


End file.
